


Idk how to title but like texting !!!

by groolestboy



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey, The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Texting, F/F, M/M, Texting, Trans Female Character, Trans Gordon, Trans Janis, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groolestboy/pseuds/groolestboy
Summary: janis- surejanCady- stupidinlove (shes not stupid with love bc she hopelessly in love with janis)heather m- norides (all her rides to school r dead)Veronica- ronsoyaregina- queenbeeGretchen- beesusDamian- gaybyAaron- archie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> janis- surejan  
> Cady- stupidinlove (shes not stupid with love bc she hopelessly in love with janis)  
> heather m- norides (all her rides to school r dead)  
> Veronica- ronsoya  
> regina- queenbee  
> Gretchen- beesus  
> Damian- gayby  
> Aaron- archie

_stupidinlove has created thotsquad_

_stupidinlove has added surejan, ronsoya, norides, Archie, queenbee, beesus, and gayby to thotsquad_

[archie]: I hate every part of this.

[gayby]: i love every part of this!!!!!

[stupidinlove]: tbh i just made this bc i was tired of individually texting u all 

[queenbee]: the main issue i find with this is the fact that i’m not a thot but like go off ig

[beesus]: i am

[norides]: i’m not a thot but i am ALWAYS a slut for veronica 

[stupidinlove]: need me a freaq like that 

[surejan]: my favorite thing is when caddy picks her phone up to text and then puts her phone back down picks up the playstation controller looks at joel and ellie and when she presses resume she screams “let’s go lesbians” and starts running around 

[gayby]: I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY THE LAST OF US WITHOUT ME 

[surejan]: and i told u to wait for me to get a gf before u get a bf but like look what happened 

[stupidinlove]: wait u don’t have a gf????

[surejan]: no

[stupidinlove]: WOULD U LIKE ONE

[archie]: wow the queen of flirting 

[gayby]: ur doing amazing sweaty !!!

[beesus]: i got embarrassed reading that 

[stupidinlove]: JANIS CAME TO MY HOUSE AND SMACKED ME 

[stupidinlove]: I GO TO ALL THE TROUBLE OF MAKING MY USERNAME ABOUT HER AND TRY TO SUAVELY AND STRATEGICALLY ASK HER OUT AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET

[norides]: aw that’s sweet 

[ronsoya]: smack her back

[queenbee]: i’m with ronnie on this one smack her then kiss her

[surejan]: IM STILL HERE I CAM SEE WHAT UR SAYING 

[stupidinlove]: I KISSED HER!!!

[gayby]: what’d she do????

[stupidinlove]: fell over !!!! 

[gayby]: she always said that’s what she’d do if u kissed her 

[stupidinlove]: she’s thought about kissing me?????

[gayby]: Ms. Janis “Has been in love with Cady since she moved here from Africa at the age of 12” Sarkisian??? a little bit 

[surejan]: i feel very attacked by coming back and seeing my good name slandered

[ronsoya]: its only slander if it’s a lie 

[surejan]: fuck

[stupidinlove]: u love me????

[surejan]: ye

[stupidinlove]: :3

[surejan]: i change my mind 

[surejan]: jk but at least i didn’t make my username about u 

[stupidinlove]: it was supposed to be a subtle hint 

[surejan]: ig i have a girlfriend now 

[stuoidinlove]: :3

[surejan]: single and ready to mingle 

[stupidinlove]: D:


	2. Chapter 2

_beesus has added sexlessmouse_

[queenbee]: hi karen id address you more but i have questions for cady and janis

[surejan]: caddy is asleep but i’ll answer 

[queenbee]: thanks. 

1\. who’s the big spoon 

2\. would you rather save cady or damian 

3\. who tops 

[surejan]: 1. me 

2\. ,,,çädÿ

3\. ;^)

[beesus]: did janis just assert herself as a top 

[archie]: did janis just say she’d kill my boyfriend 

[gayby]: i get it. i mean it doesn’t make sense to me and it probably never will but i get it 

[ronsoya]: DID JANIS JUST ASSERT HERSELF AS A TOP???????? 

[norides]: THATS SO FUNNY!!!!!!!

[surejan]: I MEAN IF THATS HOW U TAKE IT THEN ;^) 

[stupidinlove]: actually that is not correct but go off

[sexlessmouse]: i thot u were asleep 

[surejan]: yeah!!! hey baby schnookums goopsy pumpkin

[stupidinlove]: i woke up when u started spouting lies 

[gayby]: do u have spidey sense 

[stupidinlove]: bidey sense 

[queenbee]: WAIT CADY TOPS?????

[beesus]: shes so pure though??? the purest of us all???? 

[surejan]: technically i never lied

[surejan]: also “pure” isn’t the word i’d go for maybe “sinful”

[stupidinlove]: SON OF A BITCH WHAT HAVE I DONE 

[gayby]: I DEDICATE MY WHOLE LIFE TO JESUS CHRIST AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET

[archie]: jesus didn’t die for this 

[sexlessmouse]: cady cussed

[ronsoya]: language 

[surejan]: shes said worse 

[surejan]: you know when she puts me on the counter 

[surejan]: and...

                 [surejan] is typing...

_stupidinlove has removed surejan from the chat_

[archie]: i’m going to spend the rest of the day trying to figure out how i’ll be able to look cady in the face again 

[gayby]: same 

[beesus]: me too 

[sexlessmouse]: i regret being born

[ronsoya]: :/ i hate this family 

[norides]: :(

[queenbee]: disgusted 

[stupidinlove]: i’m sorry y’all 

[gayby]: bcdjCADDY MORE LIKE DADDYNXNSLCLXL

[gayby]: sorry janis stole my phone 

[queenbee]: is it now confirmed that janis calls cady daddy 

[archie]: please god just let me have one good day 

_stupidinlove has left the chat_


	3. Chapter 3

gayby _has added surejan and stupidinlove to the chat_

[archie]: NO

[surejan]: i would like to apologize

[queenbee]: go on 

[surejan]: im sorry i kept talking about mine and caddy’s sex life 

[surejan]: it was brought to my attention during three hours of “punishment” by caddy herself

[stupidinlove]: JANIS THAT IS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE 

[surejan]: i beg to differ 

[stupidinlove]: then beg

[surejan]: not the first time you told me to do that ;)

_sexlessmouse has removed surejan from the chat_

[sexlessmouse]: never again

[stupidinlove]: SINCE WHEN IS IT WRONG TO EXPRESS PUR LOVE AND SEXUALITY

[stupidinlove]: ITS 20GAYTEEN

[stupidinlove]: WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING COMFORTABLE WITH THIS KIND OF THING 

[gayby]: GIVE CADDY HER PHONE BACK 

[stupidinlove]: NO SHES PEEING AND IM NOT ALLOWED TO FOLLOW HER INTO THE BATHROOM ANYMORE 

[beesus]: wait she’s with you she cancelled on me and regina we were going to go shopping 

[beesus]: she said she was sick 

[stupidinlove]: omg my heart went whoosh?????? 

[stupidinlove]: someone add me back SHES COMING BACK 

[gaymian]: guys i gotta 

gaymian _has added surejan to the chat_

[surejan]: lets all go around and say how much we love our significant others

[archie]: damian is rlly cute and sweet and he’s rlly talented and smart and i’m in love with him 

[gaymian]: aaron is hot and he can carry me and he’s rlly nice and he got everyone to stop bullying me and he kicked the shit out of shane for calling me a faggot when i tried out for the school play 

[norides]: veronica is literally the softest bitch ever i was having cramps at four in the morning and she ran six blocks away to the store and got me cookies and heat packs and a slushy and a bouquet of flowers 

[ronsoya]: heather slapped the other heathers across the face for calling me names and mocking me when i came out and she told them she was never going to talk to them again unless the apologized for being “close minded short sighted fucks”

[beesus]: regina is sweet and i love her she always picks me up when stuff at home is being overwhelming and she takes me on drives so i don’t have panic attacks 

[queenbee]: gretch is the cutest!!!!! she talks in her sleep and it’s rlly soft!!!!!!! she goes hiking with me even though she hates it and she helps me study for tests bc she understands english concepts better than i do

[stupidinlove]: janis is my little soft baby!!!!!! she can’t sleep unless she calls me first bc she wants to make sure that i’m safe and that i ate. she once spent over a week doing research and planning so she could paint a picture of me with my favorite flower from africa so i’d feel less homesick 

[surejan]: LISTEN HERE YALL BC CADDY IS THE SOFTEST BITCH OF THEM ALL SHES SMART AND SHES CUTE AND HER HAIR IS SO SHINY AND PRETTY AND SHE SITS UP WITH ME ALL NIGHT WHEN IM HAVING PANIC ATTACKS AND SHE HELPS ME WITH MY DEPRESSION AND I HAVE MORE GOOD THAN BAD DAYS NOW BECAUSE OF HER AND ON THE BAD DAYS SHE STAYS WITH ME AND HOLDS ME AND MAKES ME FOOD BC IF NOT ID FORGET TO EAT. WHEN MY MOM WAS IN THE HOSPITAL CADDY WOULD BRING HER FLOWERS AND BLANKETS FROM HOME AND READ TO HER BECAUSE SHE COULD MOVE HER ARMS VERY WELL. SHE WATCHES THE OFFICE WITH ME EVEN THOUGH SHE SAID SHE DOESNT GET IT OR SEE THE APPEAL AND SHE SITS WITH ME FOR HOURS WHILE I PAINT. LITERALLY SHE BLOWS ME AWAY EVERYDAY 

[sexlessmouse]: as the only person non biased and not in a relationship i can confirm that cady is the best significant other you can all go home now 

[stupidinlove]: IM ACTUALLY CRUING JAN ALL THOSE THINGS ARENT BIG DEALS I LIKE SPENDING TIME WITH YOU YOURE LITERALLY MY FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD 

[stupidinlove]: AND YOUR MOM TOO SHES REALLY NICE AND SHE CARES ABOUT YOU SO MUCH AND I KNOW SHE REALLY WANTED TO READ THAT BOOK BUT THEN SHE GOT HURT SO IW AS JUSY DOING THE RIGHT THING 

[surejan]: UR SO FUCKING HUMBLE TOO HOLY FUCK 

[archie]: do i ship my friends ???? 

[gayby]: yes


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you can’t tell this is mostly me just creating cadnis content

[gayby]: janis got her wisdom teeth removed and she’s crying rlly hard 

[gayby]: i’ve decided to keep y’all updated 

[queenbee]: whys she crying 

[gayby]: i told her to stop taking videos of herself bc while she was still in the operating room she took out her phone and said she was calling caddy but she was just recording herself saying “i love you caddy” repeatedly 

[archie]: omg soft 

[beesus]: let her keep taking videos 

[gayby]: she’s just gonna keep being dramatic about it 

[stupidinlove]: GOD SHE MAKES MY HEART GO WHOOSH 

[stupidinlove]: I WISH I COULD BE THERE 

[gayby]: i showed her ur snap and she started crying again and saying “i wish cady was here to sing for me but she doesn’t love me she doesn’t even know i exist”

[stupidinlove]: UGH CJJSJDJSKAK IM COMING 

[sexlessmouse]: i can hear cady running above me 

[gayby]: she doesn’t have her license tho

[stupidinlove]: IM RUNNING TELL MY BABY IM COMING 

[gayby]: “tell her that she doesn’t have to waste her time on me *incoherent sobbing* love her *incoherent murmuring* pretty hair and bright blue eyes *weak coughs”

[surejan]: u guysda i reslly lobe caddy but donytellher 

[queenbee]: why can’t we tell her 

[surejan]: because shemay want to breakupwirh me bc i’m a badpserson and shes sonperfect 

[surejan]: her jair is sosoft and heteyes areso blue and she has so manu frecklea it’s likeplauong connect the dots and yhe end picture is perfevy 

[surejan]: shes hetw!!  i’m gonna talw a nap

[gayby]: it’s not even funny how fast janis fell asleep once she hopped onto caddy’s lap

[stupidinlove]: i love my soft dork y’all ugh her mind 

[stupidinlove]: would also like to say that i’d never leave her bc i think she is honestly the most perfect human in the planet and she’s vvvv sweet and soft and she’s so cuddly lmao bye i’m gonna cry


	5. Chapter 5

 

[gayby]: after all my research i have found out the only three things that actually make janis genuinely laugh 

[gayby]: if u slam your hand down on any surface and yell “THATS A LOT OF DAMAGE” 

[gayby]: the “what would you do if there were a child right in front of you” vine 

[gayby]: and any joke caddy could ever tell no matter how bad it is

[stupidinlove]: yes all correct other than my jokes are always amazing never bad you have some wrong information 

[ronsoya]: bitch no the fuck they’re not 

[surejan]: i think all her jokes are funny 

[archie]: cady tell a joke well take a vote 

[stupidinlove]: ok uh 

[stupidinlove]: i get two chances bc i have two amazing ones 

[stupidinlove]: why don’t they serve beer at math parties?

[surejan]: idk y 

[stupidinlove]: bc you cant drink and derive !!! :D

[surejan]: HDJSJDJDJDJFJ ILY

[beesus]: haha!!! 

[archie]: that’s actually pretty good

[queenbee]: i’ve heard better 

[sexlessmouse]: i don’t get it 

[gayby]: ok so three votes for funny three votes for no 

[gayby]: ronnie and mac get in here and vote 

[norides]: it made me wheeze 

[ronsoya]: hhhhhh 

[stupidinlove]: the next one is better i swear!!!! 

[stupidinlove]: what’s the difference between a mosquito and a mountain climber?

[gayby]: what

[stupidinlove]: nothing! u cant cross a vector with a scalar

[gayby]:

[archie]:

[queenbee]: 

[beesus]:

[surejan]: 

[ronsoya]: 

[norides]: 

[sexlessmouse]: 

[stupidinlove]: :D

[archie]: 

[queenbee]: 

[beesus]: 

[surejan]:

[ronsoya]: 

[norides]: 

[sexlessmouse]: 

[gayby]: no 

[stupidinlove]: D:

[archie]: OK IM A BAD LIAR HE LAUGHED AT BITH YOUR JOKES LIKE WHEEZED SO HARD HE SNORTED 

[gayby]: AARON

[archie]: IM SORRY 

[surejan]: I FUCKING TOKD YALL SHE WAS FUNNY FUCK YOU GUYS I LOVE HER SO MUCH UWU

[stupidinlove]: also u forgot the other things that make her laugh 

[stupidinlove]: replying to something weird with “if it hadn’t been for the laws of this land” and the “buy now hummus and a wow! extra large falafel meal for two”

[surejan]: TODAY IS GONNA BE THE DAT THAT THERYRe GINNA THROW IT BACK TO YOU BUY NOW HUMMUS AND A WOW EXTRA LARGE FALAFEL MEAL FOR TEO

[surejan]: ok so i showed up late that doesn’t mean y’all can fall asleep when i’m taking my 4 hour bath 

* * *

[surejan]: well i cant sleep and y’all can’t respind so y’all mind if i blow real quick about how my views on the world have changed ? it’s all having to do with caddy but where’s the surprise am i right 

[surejan]: ok so like before caddy i was sad and doing some not so good things if u know what i’m sayin. i had no hope for a future everything was dull and grey and nothing felt worth it then BOOM 

[surejan]: this fuckin BEAUTIFUL girl comes bumbling into my class sittin in the wrong seats taking my GODDAMN BREATH away 

[surejan]: and then the world gets brighter and more colorful and you have hope and then you become friends and you feel like it’s worth it to get up in the morning you wake up and you’re like “i get to see this person today” and you just have so much energy bc you know it’ll be worth it 

[surejan]: and then i get the fucking privilege to call this soft ball of rambling and red hair and blue eyes my girlfriend and here’s where shit gets crazy 

[surejan]: i want to be alive. she makes me feel like i’m good enough to live. i used to hate rainy days because it made everything so dull but she came into my life teaching me that even the most horrendous days can be beautiful 

[surejan]: our first sleepover it started raining and she grabbed our jackets and then grabbed my hand and pulled me outside and splashed in puddles and danced and now when it rains all i can think about how i want to be able to make bad things beautiful with this girl for the rest of my life 

[surejan]: and seeing this dorks eyes light up the first time it snowed begging me to go outside in it and me agreeing bc what else would i do and watching her twirl around and dance and catch snowflakes on her tongue and just be so carefree 

[surejan]: i’ll stop now even though i could go on forever but like ugh i love her so fucking much and it only took me five mins to type all that so ik nobody is awake so i can sneak away and not have to talk about this until i wake up

[surejan]: but this had a point caddy taught me to love myself and see the beauty in even stuff i never thought of as “art” but she encouraged me and i applies for that really nice art college and they accepted me on a scholarship so i’m going to an art university for free and achieving dreams i wouldn’t have realized i had without caddy and i owe it all to her 

[stupidinlove]: first of all it’s four in the fucking morning please go to sleep baby 

[stupidinlove]: second of all I’m so fucking proud of you for getting into that college you’re so amazing ilysm you’re gonna do so many great things in the world 

[stupidinlove]: THIRD OF ALL I LOVE TOU SO MUCH AND YOU HELPED ME SO MUCH I HAD A HORRIBLE FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL AND YOU AND DAM TOOK ME UNDER YOUR WINGS AND HELPED ME AND PROTECTED ME AND YOU HELPED ME REALIZE THAF THERES MORE TO LIFE THAN BEING A MATH GENIUS MY PARENTS NEVER ENCOURAGED ME TO GET IN TOUCH WITH ARTS LIKE DANCING OR SINGING AND I NEVER WOULDVE FIGURED OUT I COULD DO EITHER IF THOSE THINGS WITHIUT YOU COMPLIMENTING ME WHEN ALL MY OARENTS WOUKD DO WAS TELL ME TO KNOCK IT OFF BC I WAS WASTING TIME

[stupidinlove]: YOURE THE KIGHT IF MY LIFE 

[surejan]: you’re literally the best thing to ever happen to me in my entire life i love you so much 

[stupidinlove]: me, crying and putting in my shoes: if it hadn’t been for the laws of this land 

[surejan]: it’s 4 am where r u going 

[stupidinlove]: your house

[surejan]: SHE STILL MANAGES TO SNATCH THE UWUS STRAIGHT OUT IF MY POCKET 

[surejan]: I WOULDVE GIVEN THEM TO YOU 

 

* * *

[queenbee]:hello i’m late to the party bc i wake up at a normal hour and sleep through the night 

[queenbee]: did janis essentially propose to cady last night 

[surejan]: :^) 

[stupidinlove]: i’d say yes 

[surejan]: :’^) 

[surejan]: caddy, love of my life. two years ago sophomore year you came into my life and changed everything for the better. you taught me things can be good and that i’m worthy of love. i’ve figured out that we’ve always been each others protectors and that’s all i want to do. i want to protect you in love and in life for the rest of my life. caddy will you marry me? 

[stupidinlove]: r u deadass 

[surejan]: as deadass as i’ve ever been in my entire life 

[stupidinlove]: are you sure you want to marry me? 

[surejan]: of course 

[stupidinlove]: then yes 

[surejan]: also if y’all are wondering that was a rundown of the proposal i have to her thirty mins ago in my bedroom i didn’t actually propose to her in a groupchat 

[gayby]: is this for suresies happening 

[stupidinlove]:  _holdinghandswithnewring.jpeg_

 __ ~~~~[beesus]: brb literally sobbing into my soy latte

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll start writing about the other ships i’m just in love with erika henningsen 
> 
> also tell me more gay musical ships bc i am a boy and i feel creepy writing about lesbians more than men so please save my soul

[stupidinlove]: who wants to give me a place to live for a bit :P

[ronsoya]: u can crash in my basement if u want 

[norides]: what’s up 

[stupidinlove]: my parents kicked me out bc they found out about me and janis 

[surejan]: and i told u we could call this off bc ily and don’t want you to be on bad terms with your parents 

[stupidinlove]: and i told you that id rather die because i’m in love with you, were graduating in a week, my parents are assholes, and you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. 

[surejan]: really??

[stupidinlove]: obviously or i wouldn’t be marrying you ya goof 

[sexlessmouse]: i love their love uwu 

[archie]: y don’t u live with janis if ur getting married 

[surejan]: mom can’t afford it :((

[stupidinlove]: but it’s ok ily babygirl 

[gayby]: owo 

[gayby]: the softest thing is seeing janis after reading cady call her pet names 

[surejan]: don’t call me out i don’t deserve this 

[stupidinlove]: she stole my uwus guys 

 


	7. Chapter 7

_hepatitis and devotion2style have joined the chat_

[gaymian]: what are y’all doing here 

[devotion2style]: i’m best to make sure your friends aren’t bad influences 

[hepatitis]: and i’m here because nobody trusts whizzer 

[gaymian]: makes sense 

[devotion2style]: rude but go off i guess 

[gaymian]: guys these r my uncles marvin and whizzer 

[devotion2style]: how many of you are heterosexual  bc if you outnumber us i’m leaving 

[archie]: none of us are straight 

[sexlessmouse]: and i’m not sexual at all 

[devotion2style]: lovely 

[surejan]: i’m a lesbiab and i’m getting married any tips? 

[hepatitis]: don’t 

[devotion2style]: :o 

[devotion2style]: remember when you loved me ?

[hepatitis]: vaguely 

[stupidinlove]: janis will that be us 

[devotion2style]: don’t take this seriously he’s sitting in my lap right now 

[hepatitis]: i’ve been exposed?? i hate this?? 

[queenbee]: i’m a lesbiab and my gf won’t give me the love i deserve what do i do?

[devotion2style]: what is this?? ask an old gay day?

[beesus]: regina i was brushing my teeth!!!! 

[queenbee]: oh i thought u blocked me fjdkfjd

[ronsoya]: my girlfriend is literally the cutest thing in the world how do i cope with that? 

[hepititis]: you have to deal with the fact no matter how mopey you are you’re always gonna have this ray of sunshine following you around and it’ll be impossible to feel sad around them

[stupidinlove]: hello Mr. Gays my fiancée wants our first dance to be to A Thousand Years how do i cancel the wedding planning and just marry her right now 

[devotion2style]: marv they out cute us by a long shot holy fuck what the fuck 

[gaymian]: you should’ve seen them like 2 years ago when janis would have a panic attack and lay in caddy’s lap and she’d stroke her hair and sing her songs and then do that fucking bullshit lovey dovey things where she’d kiss her forehead then her nose then her lips and then at that point regina would throw a book at them 

[surejan]: do you have to call us out 

[hepatitis]: can i adopt caddy 

[ronsoya]: sure she’s been living in my basement for like a month 

[devotion2style]: why for 

[stupidinlove]: parents disowned me so now i’m basically parentless 

[hepatitis]: im getting the papers uwu 

[stupidinlove]: pardon 


	8. Chapter 8

[surejan]: do you guys think ghosts think we’re over active ghosts and that’s why they won’t come out because they’re scared of the ghosts in their house telling them to show themselves 

[ronsoya]: cady you’re marrying this 

[stupidinlove]: damn right <3 uwu

[sexlessmouse]: r marvin and whizzer rlly adopting you 

[devotion2style]: yes 

[stupidinlove]: no

[hepatitis]: yes 

[stupidinlove]: maybe if my parents agree to actually like cut all the ties they have to me 

[norides]: how well do you know them 

[stupidinlove]: we meet for coffee like 3 times a week 

[devotion2style]: i drink tea because i care about my body 

[queenbee]: whizzer gay vs damian gay 

[gaymian]: are you implying i don’t care about my health 

[archie]: babe i love you and think your body is perfect but i’ve deadass seen you eat two pizzas by yourself 

[gaymian]: it was movie night!! 

[surejan]: those are the rules 

[ronsoya]: i just dropped cady off at the herons she’s gonna ask if whizz and marv can adopt her 

[surejan]: keep me updated 

[ronsoya]: ok

[ronsoya]: ten mins later and she ran out crying 

[stupidinlove]: well they called me a d*ke and said i was gonna burn in hell for wanting to marry jan and for wanting to be adopter by a couple of faggots 

[stupidinlove] but!! they’re agreeing to the adoption so i’m no longer gonna be cady heron 

[stupidinlove]: i can see it now, one month away: cady brown, six months from now: cady brown-sarkisian 

[stupidinlove]: this is literally a dream come true!!!! 

[surejan]: wow i’ve never seen someone eager to become a part of my family i’ve only ever seen someone want to leave it 

[stupidinlove]: anyone stupid enough to not see that you are literally the light this dark world needs doesn’t deserve to be near you in the first place 

[gaymian]: wow 

[beesus]: i’m 14 and that’s deep

[hepatitis]: when my ex wife called me a disease carrying mongrel who deserved to die whizzer just laughed and said “when she’s right she’s right”

[surejan]: i’ve come to the conclusion nobody is more in love than caddy and i 

[stupidinlove]: tru 

[archie]: i beg to yiffer 

[surejan]: then beg 

[archie]: p-pwease 

[stupidinlove]: you guys didn’t impulsively get engaged after the other went on a rant about how much they love you so you can actually suck my butt 

[gaymian]: time to embarrass caddy and in the same way make janis happy bc ik shell love this 

[stupidinlove]: please don’t i did a lot of dumb stuff when i was pining and in the first 4 months of our relationship 

[surejan]: continue 

[gaymian]: the first time i saw caddy when you weren’t around she asked me the proper courtship of a “woman of the highest beauty” i had to break it to her that i’m gay 

[queenbee]: when cady and i became friends i was walking with her at the mall and she saw janis bend over to pick something up and her eyes went comically wide and she tripped and fell into the fountain 

[beesus]: this one is a conversation so stay with me

[beesus]: “so cady see any boys you like?”

[beesus]: “i don’t knkw about any boys BUT i am a total SLUT for janis”

[beesus]: “do you know what that means???”

[beesus]: “that i think she’s really pretty and i wanna hold her hand?? that’s what my mom called girls holding hands at the airport”

[sexlessmouse]: cady inhaled her orandge when janis waved at her at lunch 

[archie]: cady came to me the first time she and janis has sex and started crying when she brought up her boobs :/ 

[hepatitis]: whizzer and i have stuff we could say from yesterday 

[hepatitis]: janis picked cady up from the coffee shop and before she got there cady went on a 20 minute ramble about how well janis can paint and sing and play guitar 

[devotion2style]: i drove cady to the store and watched her gather up all the snacks she knows are janis’ favorite and bought them and then also got her a stuffed bear that said “you are beary cute”

[norides]: the reason cady said grool that one time is because janis invited her to her house and asked her of pasta was good for dinner and she tried to say “pasta is great” and “pasta is cool” at the same time 

[ronsoya]: CADY TOOK SIX MONTHS TO FINISH THE KAST OF US BECAUSE EVERYTIME THEYD PLAY IT JANIS WOULD START PLAYING WITH HER HAIR AND SHE KEPT DYING BC SHE WAS DISTRACTED 

[surejan]: y’all 

[surejan]: this dork is so FUCKING CUTE 

[stupidinlove]: baby i love yooooou~ 

[surejan]: i am ridiculously, hopelessly, helplessly, in love with you cady leigh brown

[beesus]: in wise words once spoken by the gayest lesbian in this chat, your guys’ relationship is “tits”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all i wanted to address more janis being trans but i’m not mtf i’m ftm so i don’t know the trans girl stuff so if i like say anything really fucking wrong please tell me bc i never ever would want to hurt someone’s feelings

[surejan]: cady seeing snow for the second year may be even cuter than the first time 

[surejan]: bc the first time was all curiousity but watching her look around wistfully with familiarity is my favorite thing on the planet

[surejan]: and last year she wasn’t prepared but stayed out in it anyway bc she loved it but this year she literally looks like a marshmallow but her jacket is red plaid and she’s wesring a flannel and two pairs of pants and we have matching socks on and holy shit i’m so in love with her 

[queenbee]: that could be us

[beesus]: i have low iron!!!

[stupidinlove]: janis was embarrassed even though she should be but she wants y’all to know her mom scheduled bottom surgery soon and that her boobies grew!!!! 

[surejan]: i didn’t say boobies 

[stupidinlove]: titties* 

[gaymian]: i’m glad she’s getting more comfortable talking about this 

[surejan]: cadys very insistent talk about “not being ashamed” and that “you’re not becoming a girl you ARE a girl your body is just finally catching up” and the “you are valid and you’re the bravest girl i’ve ever met” sobbing helped a little 

[surejan]: i’m just really excited bc of the surgery and bc my chest is developing and i’m just finally turning into something beautiful 

[stupidinlove]: you’ve always been beautiful 

[devotion2style]: y’all were going out to dinner tonight to celebrate 

[surejan]: since when 

[devotion2style]: apparently the girl can’t read  i just said so so like since now 

[stupidinlove]: me, at pride holding up a sign that reads ‘i love my two daddies’ fade to black all is well 

[archie]: sombody has been teaching cady monologues 

[gaymian]: OK IN MY DEFENSE 

[gaymian]: SHE HAS THE CUTEST PUPPY DOG EYES YOU CANT SAY NO TO HER 

[stupidinlove]: aaron will u bring me a slushee 

[archie]: no 

[archie]: she facetimed me 

[archie]: i’m now driving to a gas station 

[sexlessmouse]: cady is a legend and everyone else here can eat my cobbler 

[hepatitis]: can y’all gather so whizzer and i can pull up in our new SUV 

[stupidinlove]: you ever love it when your new parents do too much for you when you don’t deserve it 

[devotion2style]: wym b

[stupidinlove]: y’all got a new car to drive all my friends too 

[hepatitis]: uwu bc we wuv u 

[stupidinlove]: stop fidjjfe

[devotion2style]: CADY LEIGH BROWN SHUT UP AND ACCEPT THAT LITERALLY EVERYONE IN HERE LOVES YOU 

[surejan]: me most!! 

[stupidinlove]: uwu my big gay famiwy 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically this is just they all live in the same neighborhood they’re my fucking kids and janis gets hurt bc what else is new. there are slurs but i censored them bc!!!! gross!!!

[surejan]: just shut the fuck up and give me my numbers 

[stupidinlove]: it’s my business now 

[gaymien]: CEO gfs au uwu

[surejan]: are you forgetting i fucking sold silly bands in elementary school bitch i am a goddamn CEO 

[stupidinlove]: what’s a silly band 

[archie]: sometimes i forget you weren’t in elementary school and missed out on the fucking bullshit 

[surejan]: you didn’t miss much it was me selling silly bands and then they weren’t popular anymore and i got beat up on the jungle gym 

[stupidinlove]: i’m glad that doesn’t happen anymore 

[surejan]: haha lmao ye :3

[stupidinlove]: it doesn’t happen anymore right

[surejan]: well technically i wouldn’t say that bc i cant lie to you but like if it makes you feel better than no it’s not 

[hepatitis]: how old r u 

[surejan]: 17

[devotion2style]: :o

[stupidinlove]: who’s doing it? 

[surejan]: it’s not important caddy 

[stupidinlove]: Janis, who is doing it? 

[surejan]: oh shit she used punctuation and capitalization 

[stupidinlove]: Jan please 

[surejan]: shane

[surejan]: but it’s not that bad i swear it’s just mostly shoves and like smacks on the back of the head 

[stupidinlove]: Is that why your wrist was sprained? 

[surejan]: yeah

[stupidinlove]: Why didn’t you tell me baby?

[surejan]: i didn’t want you to worry

[stupidinlove]: I’ll always worry about you sweetheart, you’re the most precious thing in my life.

[queenbee]: from my window i just see cady speed walking while aggressively typing honestly i never thought that cady and janis had private conversations 

[[surejan]: cady just climbed through my window 

* * *

[stupidinlove]: whiz can you pick me up from school 

[devotion2style]: yeah. why? is something wrong? 

[stupidinlove]: no it’s no big deal 

[archie]: NO BIG DEAL??? SHANE IS LITERALLY 3 TIMES YOUR SIZE AND YOU FUCKING PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE KNOCKED HIM DOWN FLIPPED HIM ON HIS STOMACH AND PINNED HIM BECAUSE HE CALLED JANIS A “TR*NNY D*KE”

[stupidinlove]: okay like i said no big deal fucker got what he deserved 

[hepatitis]: good job 

[surejan]: caddy you really don’t have to do things that can get you in trouble 

[stupidinlove]: yes i do.

[surejan]: not really 

[stupidinlove]: did he hurt your feelings? 

[surejan]: yeah but this time he didn’t hit me 

[stupidinlvoe]: that doesn’t make it okay he hurt your feelings and as i said you’re the most precious person the world can offer and if he even fucking dares dim the light you put into the world i’ll give him worse than a black eye and bruised ribs 

[surejan]: i love you 

[stupidinlove]: i love you too 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres um some transphobia only because i’m basing this one off of a convo my best friend had with my cousin and it’s funny to me. my cousin wasn’t transphobic but i needed a reason to write this in. ALSO SLURS BUT AGAIN THEYRE LIKE CENSORED BC I LOVE YALL. but not fag bc i’m gay but i’m also trans but the t slur is not one i have claimed yet

[sexlessmouse]: my ex had a piss kink and would piss himself and lick it off his hands and would try to get me to piss in his mouth

[surejan]: okay that was a lot to unpack 

[surejan]: so let’s just throw away the whole suitcase 

[sexlessmouse]: so if you ever wondered what made me realize i’m gay like there ya go

[stupidinlove]: IM LITERALLY CRYING OK I MADE JANIS TAKE A COMPATIBILITY TEST WITH ME AND WERE LIKE 100% COMPATIBLE IM GONNA FUCKING SCREAM IM GONNA MARRY HER 

[gaymian]: am i the only one who thought dead people used asl because they can’t hear???????

[ronsoya]: i’m just gonna ignore that

[queenbee]: i taught janis a lesson in standing up for herself so i’m gonna add shane nobody talk it’s gonna be janis just yelling at him if he says some shit 

_queenbee has added badoman_

[badoman]: why was i added to a group chat filled with fags 

[surejan]: literally shut the fuck up 

[badoman]: and the tr*nny! wow the fucking freak squad is all together.

[surejan]: don’t call me that you fuck 

[badoman]: oh are you triggered? can’t handle getting roasted? 

[surejan]: i’m still raw and don’t say triggered you dumbass

[badoman]: what? can’t handle it when your ego gets blown down?

[surejan]: your toughest blow couldn’t move my hair you fucking white crayon 

_badoman has left the chat_

[gaymian]: YOU WHITE CRAYON FJEJFJDKDJDJ

[stupidinlove]: UR SO FUCKIN UGH ILY

[queenbee]: that was pretty good i’m proud 

[hepatitis]: me holding whizzed back so he doesn’t beat shane up 

[archie]: him being 17 might help 

[devotion2style]: you’re right so i’ll send cady to do it 

[stupidinlove]: gladly will do it 

[norides]: mewody do gays 

[ronsoya]: you’re so,,, cute i’m love??? 

[gaymian]: LETS GO LESBIANS


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he’s a trans guy bc i’m a trans guy and i wanna write it out of character bullshit is what i’m here to present

[devotion2style]: cady it’s time to meet your uncles 

_devotion2style has added gorgon and boats!_

[boats!]: WHERE IS SHE 

[stupidinlove]: hi,,?

[boats!]: OMG FUCK HELLO I AM YOUR UNCLE ROGER AND THIS IS YOUR YNCLE GORDON HES MY BOYFRIEND 

[gorgon]: yo chill ur probably freaking her out 

[stupidinlove]: hello this is my finance janis 

[surejan]: finance 

[stupidinlove]: FRUCK

[boats!]: did i just read you telling me to chill? with my gucci sunglasses? 

[gaymian]: here we have the clone of whizzer

[boats!]: rude!

[devotion2style]: hey! 

[stupidinlove]: i just realized me and damian are cousins now 

[gaymian]: I JUST REALIZED YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE FAMILY FUNCTIONS NOW AND TALK TO THE RELATIVES AND EXPLAIN THAT WHIZZER AND MARVIN ADOPTED YOU AFTER KNOWING YOU FOR LIKE 6 MONTHS NFJDJF

[stupidinlove]: it also means we can both force janis to come with us 

[surejan]: yikes !! i haven’t been around damian’s family in a while hope they don’t realize that i’m n o t the little boy they knew 

[gorgon]: as surprising as it is most of the family is accepting of trans people except my dad but like haha yikes what can ya do 

[surejan]: wig i feel you 

[archie]: the trans guy/trans girl solidarity we all love 

[gorgon]: HFHDHJ

[surejan]: HFJSJFJ 

[hepatitis]: i still don’t rlly know what that means

[queenbee]: bottom text 

[beesus]: JFJDJDJ TRU 

[gorgon]: HEY FUCK OFF 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when it comes to making characters trans i have no self control and almost made alyssa trans bc like trans characters need to like exist more. send tweet.

_stupidinlove added unrulythot and inbetween to the chat_

[surejan]: welcome homos

[inbetween]: How could you tell? 

[surejan]: sixth sense 

[gaymian]: cady wouldn’t shut up about the lesbians she caught kissing in the band closet 

[stupidinlove]: well they’re sneaky gays and i just found out and we’re graduating soon and they need a frickin place where they’ll be accepted fuckheads 

[gaymian]: oh shit sorry 

[stupidinlove]: you come into MY groupchat in front of MY fiancé and MY fathers and try to embarrass  _me?_ in my domain? you come into my realm and spill coffee ground into my Keurig? you thought you were safe in your chainmail armor behind that screen of yours. i will take these laminate wood floor boards and destroy you. i didn’t want a war but i didn’t start it.

[unrulythot]: that’s?? nice??? 

[stupidinlove]: anyways hi i’m cady and my fiancé is janis everyone else can introduce themselves 

[archie]: i’m aaron and damian is my boyfrien

[queenbee]: i’m regional and my gf is gwetchen 

[beesus]: don’t ever call me gwetchen again 

[hepatitis]: i’m marvin i’m cadys dad and whizzer is her other dad 

[devotion2style]: i almost dropped my phone on my face and fucked up my face mask 

[norides]: i’m heather but call me mac like maccas like mcdonald’s 

[ronsoya]: i’m in love with this dork,, 

[gorgon]: henlo i am stinky bc i cant take my post op binder off yet :/

[boats!]: i’m his boyfriend and i can confirm his is very fuckin stinky 

[inbetween]: im alyssa 

[unrulythot]: i’m emma 

[stupidinlove]: howd y’all make ur usernames i did mine when trying to woo janis into my arms 

[inbetween]: my moms a cunt and hates me 

[unrulythot]: my thotness is unruly

[surejan]: OMG GORGON IM LITERALLY GETTING SURGERY IN LIKE THREE MONTHS WHATRE THE ODDS THAT WERE TRANSITIONING AT THE SAME TIME THIS IS SO SICK 

[stupidinlove]: can you believe im marrying this absolute fucking dork in like six months 

[surejan]: why’s ur mom hate u 

[inbetween]: bc i’m gay 

[surejan]: same but like my dad 

[stupidinlove]: same but like my mom

[norides]: same 

[unrulythot]: which parent 

[norides]: correct 

[gorgon]: rogie said he’d give me a sponge bath tonight y’all tomorrow you’ll be seeing a new man 

[gaymian]: hahaha that’s gay 

[aaron]: damian we’ve been dating for 2 years 

[beesus]: regardless wrote gwetchen on her wrist 

[queenbee]: stop misspelling my name fucker >:( 

_stupidinlove has changed beesus’ username to gwetchen_

_stupidinlove has locked all usernames_

[gwetchen]: i can’t believe the betrayal

[sexlessmouse]: 🗿

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p-pwease give me mowre gays uwu no lesbiabs i have too many i could add owO :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it’s my birthday and now it’s alyssa bday too bc i said so

[inbetween]: it’s my bday 

[unrulythot]: happy birthday lyssa!! whooo!! ily babey!!!! be ready bc i’m picking u up after school!!!

[stupidinlove]: happy birthday janis is painting u smth 

[norides]: there’s a flower crown in ur locker from me 

[ronsoya]: and me 

[norides]: you deadass didn’t help 

[boats!]: happy birthday you funky little lesbian!!

[queenbee]: happy birthday betch

[devotion2style]: happy birthday from everyone’s favorite gay uncle/ dad 

[hepatitis]: whizzer you didn’t have to write that for me 

[gaymian]: there’s a signed rent playbill in your locker too ;) 

[inbetween]: you’ve known me for like two weeks??? 

[stupidinlove]: and what about it???? 

[inbetween]: y’all are nice is all, my old friends kinda like were the opposite 

[beesus]: well we’re just better than everyone 

[inbetween]: how did you know rent is my favorite 

[gaymian]: i just have this sixth sense 

[archie]: he does it’s rlly crazy

[surejan]: he saw me for the first time and knew that i loved wicked 

[unrulythot]: honestly i’m so glad she’s getting what she deserves :’) 

[inbetween]: ily 

[stupidinlove]: they grow up so fast :))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also in case y’all wanna be friends :^) my instagram and tumblr r both groolestboy ;))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i got for my birthday was a shot in my butt :// and not even a shot of testosterone it was a steroid

[surejan]: id like to apologize for sending that porn meme i wasn’t aware that a lot of u would be around adults or in bible study 

[inbetween]: it’s ok my mom only yelled a little this time 

[unrulythot]: surprisingly

[inbetween]: well ig we’ll see what happens when bible study is over and we get in the car but like fingers crossed ya know 

[surejan]: tell her it’s my fault 

[inbetween]: that would make her hate u more than she does she already thinks you turned me gay even though i was literally dating emma before we met and she knows thay

 [stupidinlove]: no offense but ur mom is a,,, dumbass??? 

[inbetween]: yeah i know 

[hepatitis]: me, grabbing more adoption papers: :3

[stupidinlove]: tbh ye and ur already my honorary little sister 

[inbetween]: how 

[stupidinlove]: bc i claimed you and i said so and that’s how it works here 

[inbetween]: wow ok sick 

[inbetween]: BIBKE STUDY IS OVER IM GONNA BE OFF MY PHONE FOR A SECOND BC ID MY MOM SEES IT SHELL YAKE IT AND TBH THATS THE WORST THING BC SHE READS ALL MY MESSAGES SO BRB SHES GONNA YELL LOVE YALL

[gaymian]: pray for alyssa shes about to die 

[archie]: WHATS UP GAMERS SHARON LEFT ME AND TOOK THE KIDS BUT ITS OKAY. DROP AN F IN CHAT FOR ALYSSA 

[stupidinlove]: f

[surejan]: f 

[queenbee]: f 

[beesus]: f 

[norides]: f 

[ronsoya]: f

[gaymian]: f 

[gorgon]: f 

[boats!]: f 

[sexlessmouse]: f

[devotion2style]: f 

[hepatitis]: i don’t understand but f 

[unrulythot]: f 

[inbetween]: f

[inbetween]: THANK GOD WE LIVE SO CLOSE TO THE CHURCH BC SHE WAS LIKE RLLY MEAN,,, AND SAID SOME SHIT THREW AROUND SOME SLURS LIKE DAMN YOU DEADASS THINK U HATIN ME GONNA TURN ME STRAIGHT HUH 

[inbetween]: CADY IM COMING OVER WERE BEATING THE LAST OF US ON SURVIVOR MODE 

[stupidinlove]: hells yeah!!! 

[gorgon]: fun fact: i used the line “you’re skating on some mighty thin ice” to get my mom to start calling me a boy 

[gorgon]: bitch used to have the nerve to say “i don’t have yo call you a boy when you’re not around because how would you know” like bitch i won’t but???? i’m a boy when i’m not around 

[surejan]: when my dad left he said “i have no son” like no shit bitch fjhfhfhf

[stupidinlove]: IFJSJDJDJ


	16. Chapter 16

[stupidinlove]: she’s beautiful and deserves the world

[gaymian]: who 

[stupidinlove]: the trans girl reading this

[surejan]: i’m getting my vagina today!!!

[gorgon]: wanna trade

[surejan]:yes!!! also cady i wanna let u know ily and i’ll see u after my surgery !!

[stupidinlove]: i love you too baby!!!! woooooo!!!!!

[unrulythot]: i love my mother figures

[stupidinlove]: we’re 3 years older than u

[unrulythot]: i’m sorry i love my big sister figures

[surejan]: love you too little sis 

[stupidinlove]: jan you’re supposed to be getting prepped for surgery get off your phone!!!!!!

[surejan]: okay!!! i love you all!! 

[queenbee]: love you too 

[surejan]: not you you can choke

[surejan]: jk i wuv u reg 

[inbetween]: good luck!!! i love my sister in law 

[unrulythot]: in law?

[inbetween]: well if they’re your sisters i’m not into incest so ya know when we get married 

[sexlessmouse]: emma just tripped and hit her head !!!! :o 

[inbetween]: WHAT EMMA WHY 

[unrulythot]: YOU SAID WHEN WE GET MARRIED SO CASUALLY AND IT SHOOK ME BC SOMETIMES I STILL THINK MY PARENTS ARE RIGHT AND YOULL WAKE UP AMD REALIZE YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN ME BUT YOU WANT TO MARRY ME??? 

[inbetween]: BITCH OF COURSE I DO I LITERALLY DROPPED ALL MY FRIENDS FOR YOU BC THEY DISSED YOU AND WERE BITCHES I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND CANT IMAGINE MY LIFE WITHOUT YOU IN IT 

[devotion2style]: marv i’m gonna cry the gay babies are so fucking cute

[hepatitis]: we are all of your gay dads now i adopt all of you i have the power to do that 

[gaymian]: ur my uncle 

[hepatitis]: funcle 

[gorgon]: thanks for being my dads even tho like ur also my uncle 

[hepatitis]: of course kiddo 

[stupidinlove]: I LOVE MY GAY DADDIES AND I LOVE MY WIFE 

[boats!]: when’s ur wedding btw i need to get a new sweater to tie around my neck 

[stupidinlove]: three months!!!!

[ronsoya]: do y’all always have to text so early in the fucking morning


	17. Chapter 17

[surejan]: it’s valentine’s day and i’m in love for the third year but now it’s rven better because we’re getting married in a month and i fall more in love with caddy every fucking day 

[archie]: janis it’s four am why the fuck are you awake 

[surejan]: bc i’m in love and can’t stop thinking about my fiancé 

[surejan]: why r u up 

[archie]: i’m working out 

[surejan]: two types of people 

[archie]: it’s cute how much you love her and i know you want to so tell me more about it 

[surejan]: thank you so much it’s literally all stirring inside me and i can’t breathe 

[surejan]: shes just so cute and she’s so funny  and she’s just so good for me she always wakes up before me when i stay over and she cooks me breakfast and she takes care of me after surgeries and when i’m sick and she wheeled me around in my wheelchair after bottom surgery and she’s still helping me now that i’m getting better and she’s so smart and helps tutor people in math she’s just so amazing and talented she’s such a good singer  and when i was in the hospital she’d sing to me and reads me books and helps me through panic attacks and because of her i haven’t had one in months and i just love her so much

[archie]: wow that’s a lot 

[surejan]: i have more but i thought i’d take it easy on you 

[archie]: you guys were made for eachother i’m really glad you found eachother no GO TO SLEEP

[surejan]: only if you do too 

[archie]: for sure 

[surejan]: night ron 

[archie]: night jan

* * *

[stupidinlove]: JAN YOURE SO FUCKIN CUTE WHAT THE FUCK IM COMING OVER AND I HAVE A GIFT 

[surejan]: you’re the best gift i could ask for you didn’t have to buy me anything 

[stupidinlove]: WELL YOU DESERVE JT

[hepatitis]: i love my gay daughter

[inbetween]: i love my gay sister in law 

[unrulythot]: i love my gay sister

[stupidinlove]: i’m bi but go off 

[stupidinlove]: but i love my gay wife 

[gorgon]: happy valentine’s day!

 


	18. Chapter 18

[devotion2style]: cady it is time 

[stupidinlove]: are you giving me back 

[devotion2style]: no??? what the fuck????

[stupidinlove]: oh haha ok

[hepatitis]: we’re adding ur godmothers 

_devotion2style has added doctorgay and gayterer_

[gayterer]: WHERE IS SHE AND WHERE IS HER FIANCÉ I AM GOING TO CRY 

[doctorgay]: darling i love you but chill the hell out ur gonna scare her 

[stupidinlove]: hello ??? 

[surejan]: wassup 

[gayterer]: HELLO IDK WHY MY OHONE IS STUCK IN CAPS MODE 

[doctorgay]: bring me your phone dear i’ll fix it 

[gayterer]: better 

[gaymian]: omg hi!!!!! 

[doctorgay]: hey damian!

[gayterer]: damian!!!! 

[boats!]: hello! 

[doctorgay]: hi! you’re the guy who wears sweaters around his neck and waist and everywhere except his body like a sweater! 

[boats!]: correct 

[gorgon]: ha weirdo 

[archie]: stop being mean to roger 

[gayterer]: yeah i like his sweaters 

[stupidinlove]: janis and i are getting married today time fucking flies when the love of ur life just barrels into your life while you’re eating lunch in the bathroom stall 

[surejan]: YOU WERE SO FUCKING SCARED AND WHEN I SAW U I COULDNT BREATHE AND AFTER THAT I WAS DONE 

[stupidinlove]: honestly imagine what would’ve happened if we got together when we first realized we like each other like that’d been like 6 years for me 

[surejan]: 7 for me 

[stupidinlove]: YOUVE LIKED ME SINCE WE WERE TWELVE 

[surejan]: WELL YOUVE LIKED ME SINCE WE WERE 13 

[stupidinlove]: YEAH BUT I DONT LIKE U ANYMORE 

[surejan]: ouch 

[stupidinlove]: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU THAT REALLY WASNT THIUGHT OUT WELL BUT IM IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL BE NOTHING WOULD SCARE ME OFF EVEN YOUR MORNING BREATH AND COFFEE KISSES 

[surejan]:I LOVE YOU SO MUCH 

[gayterer]: you were right they’re too cute for their own good 

[stupidinlove]: :^) 

[doctorgay]: how does it make u feel to be godchild to the lesbians from next door 

[stupidinlove]: i’m chillin brb we gotta get to the church to get ready y’all better fuckin be here 

[devotion2style]: i will not allow anyone to miss it 


	19. Chapter 19

[stupidinlove]: guys for once i can't sleep and janis can and i just gotta say i love her so damn much

[stupidinlove]: we're getting married TOMORROW like?????? how did i get so lucky shes literally the greatest thing to ever happen to me

[stupidinlove]: i dont deserve her to be honest i just i love her so much sometimes i cant breathe and it feels like when im next to her i can face anything shes the best thing in my life and id do anything for her no matter what it costs. sometimes i just think about her and just get overwhelmed with so much love that all i want to do is find her and marry her as fast as possible. i cant think straight around her i just think of our future together and what we'd name our dogs and cats or children whether we'll adopt or not i can't wwait to experience everything that life has to offer with this utterly amazing,beautiful,talented,smart, funny, just perfect woman by my side.

[stupidinlove]: anyway i  gotta go to bed if i wanna look even one third of how beautiful janis will look tomorrow

* * *

 

[surejan]: i cannot breathe i love you so much MY WIFE

[stupidinlove]: ive never loved a single thing or person more than you my dear

[gaymian]: OMG CUTE

* * *

 

[stupidinlove]:

[stupidinlove]: nothing will ever top this, this is the happiest day of my life 

[gorgon]: i love my cousins!!!!!!!!!!

[devotion2style]: marvin is still crying

[ronsoya]: so is mac

[beesus]: so is reg

[gaymian]: so is aaron

[inbetween]: so is em

[surejan]: so am i

[doctorgay]: so are we

[gayterer]: it was so cute!!! 

[stupidinlove]: im still so shook im so in love with this cute ass bitch we're married and i still can barely believe it shes so fucking cute

[stupidinlove]: we're going to sleep and we said goodnight wife I CANT BELIEVE SHES MY WIFE!!!!!


End file.
